guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. User box Also, thought I might see if you liked this one I just made... it seems to fit almost anywhere: --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:19, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Woah, is that a serious screencap there? Who'd you need to fight to get a 4000dmg attack? And mind if I use this box? :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:48, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Answer: yes, it is real. Guessing the damage source should be relatively easy if you can identify the background (or if you come over and check out the full image at my page...). Figuring out how I got it up to -8,000 may be a little harder. Incidentally, it was an entry for a contest I'm holding on my page. if you can get a higher damage number (w/ screenie), come over and post it! As for borrowing the template, feel free. Just please leave the bit, so I can feel all proud. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 05:43, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::8000 dmg is an old trick and no one has got past it yet. -- (talk) 06:09, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::The meaning of that being? Since I think I can beat it, it'll just take a bit. All you need to beat it is a boss who can critical for over 670 dmg, and I think both The Leviathan and Mallyx can do that. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::I wish you luck on that one! -- (talk) 06:15, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Well, given that all Canthan/Elonian Bosses are x2 dmg, I stand a chance at getting it. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:32, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Eh, luck sucks. I'm going to just test as many skills as possible in a scrim, and see how much damage I can deal that way. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 06:18, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::The idea is to have the largest possible sum of damage in one number, not in total from many numbers. -- (talk) 06:21, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oh, I know. I wonder, what effect would 25% Armor Penitration have on a character with a total of -40 armor? ::::::::And thanks a lot! you picked the perfect time to move that discussion to the bottom of the page. (just as I clicked the edit button, that is.) Took me a full minute to find out where the heck everything went. :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 06:26, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::Well, my hint to you is that I bet you can't find a single skill (that isn't Sacrifice/Grenth's B) that'll do > 200 dmg to a 60 AL target. So try thinking just a little bit harder and you might get it. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:29, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I think this is the most damage a PC can do. :P :::::::::: --Macros 10:30, 4 March 2007 (CST) No more Campaign ? Just want to make sure, so no more campaign for Gem icon? --Gusnana1412 13:05, 02 March 2007 (GMT +1) :No. I would appreciate people for removing the user boxes. -- (talk) 07:01, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Aw... I was happy with having bragging rights, and now this icon will probably be all over the place :( — Poki#3 , 07:10, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::I still hope it wont. I didn't change my thought on the use of the icon although I stopped the campaign. -- (talk) 07:14, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Even though the campaign end, would it be possible to keep the nogem icon available to use? at least for some members that still want to show appreciation for supporting the nogem and will not use your gem icon? --Gusnana1412 15:46, 02 March 2007 (GMT +1) :::::There is no reason why you cannot keep the support gem userbox, even though the campaign is over, the thought behind the userbox is still viable. — Gares 10:35, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Just a simple job of removing links in the userbox that go to the campaign, or possibly re-wording the userbox (perhaps something like "This user believes that personal icons should only be used by the person they are designed for", or something of the sort). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 22:08, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::Both are fine to me. :) -- (talk) 02:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) page problems!! ok...gem i like blanked my page unintentionally but instead of just blanking it made itr so whenever i got to my page it dosnt show the tabs at the top or on the side or anything please help me. [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 09:29, 3 March 2007 (CST) Signature coding Alright, I've been messing around with my signature... this new one is quite pretty. Unfortunately, it takes up about three/four lines of coding to make... I figured out a way around this by creating a template in my userspace (it works, too). Unfortunately, when I set this as my signature, it adds a SUBST: tag in there, which sticks all four lines of code whenever I sign. Is there a way to get around this tag, and just do the template link as my sig? I'll put a link to both of them here, so you can see the diference when you edit (I'm not going to be using this sig until I can figure out how to keep it small). Direct template link: Actual signature: [[user:Jioruji Derako|Jioruji Derako.>']] 20:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) :You are not allowed to use temps. without subst:ing them in your sig — Blastedt 20:32, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::alright. Is there possibly another way to shorten this coding? (just pretend I've got a working signature here) 20:34, 3 March 2007 (CST) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Jioruji Derako ( ) }. :::Dont use it? — Blastedt 20:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah yeah, I suppose that's best. It is a bit silly to spend this much time simply trying to make a signature work anyway, and I don't see any way of making it non-disruptive. Thanks anyway... [[user:Jioruji Derako|''{Jioruji Derako}]] 20:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::Take a picture of the signature, make the background transparent and use that? — Poki#3 , 20:54, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Yeah, that's probably what i'm going to do. In that case though, I might as well just make myself a decent picture for a sig instead... [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 21:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::::Well, I've gotten myself a new signature, with a small icon instead of the fancy-coloring idea. I still love the fancy colors, of course, but unless a new way to add the colors pops up, this will do. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:59, 4 March 2007 (CST) I was sleeping but atleast you got it solved. :) -- (talk) 02:23, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, thanks for your help Gem! ^_^ --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::There's nothing like using Gem's Talk Page as a GuildWiki Help Forum ;] — Poki#3 , 07:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Welcome to the Offical GuildWiki Forums! :P but seriously, Gem is usually one of the better people to send questions like this. And of course, if he can't answer it himself, there's usually at least five other users patrolling his talk page. I guess the downside would be the fact that Gem rarely gets the chance to be the first one answering a question on his own talk page... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::Actually, I used to be the one who always answered stuff on other peoples talk pages. Now I'm trying to cut down on my wiki time for Kalomelis sake so I can't even answer stuff on my own talk page so quickly. -- (talk) 09:16, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::::well, yeah, but not to mention, everyone else has this... Gem has new messages (answer for him). :::::hehe... I just really wanted to try out that code, to be honest. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::::That explains. ;) -- (talk) 10:14, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Dude, I want to make it so my login does that. XD --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:38, 9 March 2007 (CST) GFDL I know that the GFDL tag stuffs user pages into a category, but for people who have specific exceptions, do you know if a note under the tag be honored? Fyren's user page somewhat shows what I mean, though that involves public domain. ~ Pae 22:56, 3 March 2007 (CST) :It should be an is honored. -- (talk) 02:21, 4 March 2007 (CST) User:71.234.101.11 needs a ban. — Blastedt 09:50, 4 March 2007 (CST) :I don't like banning people for 1 vandalism edit. It doesn't prevent nor punish. -- (talk) 10:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::OK, but his second contribution was also a vandalism, so just a heads up, since all his contribs are vandals. — Blastedt 11:01, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::The first one is from March 2006, the second from March 2007. I don't see a reason for banning. -- (talk) 11:08, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::._o it was? Wow, >.> — Blastedt 12:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) Natures Owns needs a warning Could you give Natures Owns a warning? due to his edits of others posts to make them look stupid? - Viktor 11:29, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I've reverted his changes to the other users post and I'm giving a warning. -- (talk) 06:54, 6 March 2007 (CST) More Sockpuppets http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build_talk:W/Mo_Dead_Sword_Solo#Sockpuppet_parade. Yeh, if you can deal with these sockpuppets. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 08:38, 6 March 2007 (CST) 199.43.172.254 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/199.43.172.254 Needs a ban. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 09:36, 6 March 2007 (CST) Scams article Gem, I'd like to go ahead and move List of popular scams to a better name (and hopefully, after that, do some major cleanup), but before I do I have a couple questions. Would "Common scams" be a better new name than "List of common scams"? I prefer the shorter name myself. Second, when I move the article, do I then need to move all the subarticles separately, or do they move automatically with the main article? And last question: I'll leave a redirect at List of popular scams for now, but should I also go through and edit all the links to it manually? With the exception of the main page link, which I guess I need to propose the change at main page editcopy, is that right? Thanks much! — HarshLanguage 11:45, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I like the short version Common scams. You need to move sub pages manually. And you need to update all links to the new article. -- (talk) 08:20, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Thanks Gem. The only links left to the old article are on talk pages or in the user namespace. Obviously I'll leave the user stuff alone, but what about the talk page links? Normally I wouldn't even think of editing other people's comments... but is it done in cases like this when an article has been moved? I appreciate your guidance! — HarshLanguage 13:25, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::I saw the moves being done, so have already made the update to the Main Page. :::On user pages, those can be left to the old redirect. As the page existed under its old name for so long, many people may still key that name in the search box, so I think we should keep the redirect that was created from the move. As long as the redirect remains, the user page contents will still forward to the new location. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) Ideas It's just some ideas. What do you think about it? *''Guild pages'' : What about adding adding a guids category wich would autorize guilds to make pages from them on the wiki? Guild would then be able to have a page where they can use links from the wiki and create builds with the wiki syntaxe. Guilds made builds would have a specific flag then it can be listed in page. This would fullfill the database and others users may send commentaries. I know that any ranked guild would never agree to share it tactic if they are still using it in PvP but PvE and non ranked PvP guilds could come in. *''Translation'' : Many GW players are low english speaker and there is no equivalent for the wiki in foreign langage. What about adding translated pages on the wiki. All pages could have a link wich redirect to a translation in foreign langage. **''Sub ideas for translation (if technically possible) :'' **Having thoose pages under GFDL liscence could help on exchanging with others GFDL sites. **Get an option wich will replace all translated pages when openning by the foreign langage equivalent if they have been translated. well, I don't think that it is possible but that could be fine. **Get a build syntaxe wich allow to make a build with the skills and professions in foreign langage. If the skills and professions are in the same category than english ones this would not be necessary. If they are in a different category the skill bar should specify that they have to be find in the foreign langage category. **Firstly make a page with all boss names, weapons, skills... translated from english to foreign langages could help on translation making. I can start a project page for thoose if you think it is good ideas. I may need some technical help but i'm ready to do as much as i can for it.--Ttibot 21:42, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Thanks for sharing your ideas, although GuildWiki talk:Community Portal would have been a better place. I'll still answer your suggestions here. :*Foreign language wikis exist allready. I can't remember urls, but I'm sure you'll find the german and french wikis with google. ANet has also started an official wiki of their own and they will also make foreign versions later on. :*Guild pages have been discussed earlier and been disallowed. In the new official wiki users decided to allow guild pages in a guild name space. Builds should still be kept separate from the guild section. If you want to start a discussion over adding a guild section to this wiki, feel free to ask my help and I'll help you with it. (Plus I might support you ;) ) -- (talk) 04:04, 8 March 2007 (CST) 213.48.45.34 http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/213.48.45.34 Vandalizing. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 04:15, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Allready blocked by Eightyfour-onesevenfive. :) -- (talk) 04:18, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::I'm using "Too Slow!" on Gem! :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:22, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::That explains. ;) -- (talk) 05:25, 8 March 2007 (CST) Gem has ( ). ...Just tell me when this starts to get old, Gem. I'm waiting for your signal. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:28, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Hehe, a good one. Just be sure not to overdo it. -- (talk) 05:25, 8 March 2007 (CST) Add to work from above template box thing Category:Nightfall missions What's with Blacktide Den there? I've stared at it a bit and fiddled once, but no go... (Let me know if you figure out how to fix it. I'm curious now. :P) --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:43, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Ehhhmmm... What was the problem? I didn't quite understand. -- (talk) 06:02, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Blacktide Den was, for some reason, listed as a subcategory, and when you clicked on it it gave you a category list of all the monsters in the blacktide den mission. Seems like someone fixed it before you got a chance to see it, though. --Armond Warblade (talk) 12:27, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, I understand. There are categories for all missions and explorable areas which include all of the NPCs, monsters, bosses etc which can be found there. The category Category:Blacktide Den (Mission) was incorrectly added in the Nightfall missions category, but Kryasante fixed it. -- (talk) 13:26, 11 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] Does this build look good or even work? Basicly use left to right until Repeating Strike then just spam that for 0 energy. If you get blind use Signet of Malice to remove it. use for PvP for basicly spiking casters, even spamming Repeating Strike on Melee's or Rangers. [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:23, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Why are you asking me? I have ''never played an assassin, and I don't play PvP. Could you please also always put your sig on the same line as your message, not make a new line for it. The sig policy sais that. -- (talk) 08:39, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :And don't spam multiple talk pages with a large skill bar. Next time create a page in your user name space for the build and just give a link on the talk pages. -- (talk) 08:42, 12 March 2007 (CDT) fine then i didnt spam pages either. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:44, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Atleast one other page on my watchlist. Sorry if I accused you wrongly. -- (talk) 09:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Wings, I can discuss Assassin Builds with you if you want, since I play practically only that class _^_ Since Gem has nothing to do with this, let's give him a rest, and move it to your talk page. — Poki#3 , 09:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ok done -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:58, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ---- On my guest book on my talk page am i aloud to remove all wording except for the signature and date so i can clear it up and have coloums to save space? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:55, 15 March 2007 (CDT) i.e. 1. SigDate........ 2. SigDate........ 3. SigDate 4. SigDate........ 5. SigDate........ 6. SigDate 7. SigDate........ 8. SigDate........ 9. SigDate 10.SigDate........ 11.SigDate........ 12.SigDate 13.SigDate........ 14.SigDate........ 15.SigDate without the dots in between. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:55, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, you ''are allowed to do almost anything on your talk page, but editing other peoples comments is never allowed. Ofcourse this is a bit weird situation, but I would say no personally. -- (talk) 14:07, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :You could move it to a sub page, like User talk:Wings That Heal/Guestbook or similiar. -- (talk) 14:08, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::thats to much cause then people have to goto a different page, sign, then come back to do what they want and most people wont sign it. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 19:50, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::I was thinking the same thing... hm. What if you made a seperate page for the guestbook, like Gem said, but keep, like, the last ten slots on the talk page? For example, when someone signs the number 39-ish spot, you take all the signatures, move them over to the guestbook page, and restart the numbering at number 40. That way, you keep it easy for people to sign, you keep it short, and people can just click an easy link if they want to see the full guestbook. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:08, 15 March 2007 (CDT) thx that might work, i just didnt want people to have to go to a whole new page just to signt hen come back, cause if you look at 3/4 of the people that took me guest book have it on a new page and they only have like 10 sig's at most. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 23:13, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I would definately just keep it on the main page, and move the older signatures to a seperate page. So it keeps it nice and easy to sign, but doesn't take up all that space (also, you wouldn't have to worry about editing people's comments). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 23:16, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Just having the sig and/or date would make it look a lot cleaner and beta. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 23:33, 15 March 2007 (CDT) 203.36.44.14 / Mosrael The Waker This user (in Build:Team - Meteor Stormers) is the build author and also the only favored vote (as of my Build talk edit at 05:38 13 March 2007). He also has repeatedly struck out unfavored votes that he does not agree with. He is hand-signing his comments User:Mosrael The Waker, but I'm not sure if that is who he actually is. Jinkas 00:43, 13 March 2007 (CDT) 68.58.44.177 Nuff said. -Auron 21:57, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, but his contrib list is empty as someone has deleted everything. Can't do anything about it. -- (talk) 05:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::It was all vandalism, but another admin hit it first. Just thought I'd tip you off. -Auron 06:16, 14 March 2007 (CDT) joke? would it be mean to add the joke template thingy to this Build:Team - Meteor Stormers? Its a nuking build for HA. and the wammo is the healer.--Coloneh RIP 13:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Why don't you sell the organs of crippled orphans to microsoft while you're at it — Skuld 13:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::I oppose the use of the joke tag outside of user name space, and when used in the user name space it should be added by the user himself. Ofcourse I can't stop you, but you could instead be constructive and propose a deletion and move the content to your user name space as a monument to funny builds. :) (Ps. Didn't look to carefully and don't actually know if it's so funny. I trust your words.) -- (talk) 13:37, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::It's based on User:Curse_You/E/Me_Meteor_Storm (see the bottom of the page) and it looks like the author didn't get it, that it was a Joke :/ I'm check the article history a bit, and put a delete tag if it wasn't removed by an admin at some time. — Poki#3 , 14:34, 14 March 2007 (CDT) User:Kimberley brown This user has vandalized several pages and deserves to get banned IMHO.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 19:26, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :The user has been banned. In the future, you can place a ban request on the user's user page (not their talk page) using the template . --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:30, 15 March 2007 (CDT)